


Monster

by JasmineFlower7



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Apologies, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), Unintentional Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 23:57:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineFlower7/pseuds/JasmineFlower7
Summary: "You are a monster." She spat at him."Yes I am."But it was at that very moment she knew he wasn't.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cassidy Griffieth](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Cassidy+Griffieth).



> Again, this piece is just something that appeared in my brain. I guess you can consider it to be what I wanted to happen in this moment or what I felt they were thinking/wanted to do in this moment? I don't know, but enjoy either way! <3 Comments would be suuuuper nice, even if its just one word. lol thanks!

Rey left the Millennium Falcon smiling to herself as Chewbacca argued lovingly with the adorable little Porg on board. She was exhausted from the day and had wanted to get some fresh air. Say what you want about Luke Skywalker but he picked quite a beautiful and unique island to live on and the view was absolutely amazing. Rey walked to the edge of the cliff and watched as the waves crashed below, pushing against the rocks as if trying to move the entire island out of its way. Rey was enjoying the caress of sea spray on her face and the light shower of rain when she felt it. That pull in her consciousness. So she wasn't surprised when her vision cleared to see Kylo Ren right in front of her. Clear as day. His back was facing her, his posture impossibly tall and rigid. He seemed to be looking over something. Rey was only able to observe him for a second before she saw his back tense up even more as he too felt her presence with him. He turned around and those dark eyes were pouring into her lighter ones. Involuntarily warm chills ran across her body as she took him in but she brushed it off as the cold rain. 

 

“Why is the force connecting us?” Kylo murmured, a genuine curiosity in the deep vibrato of his voice.

Rey almost bit her tongue as she flung an insult at him. The salty taste of the sea on her lips turned bitter in her mouth. However, Kylo didn't even bat an eye. He continued to remain calm with her. Rey couldn't help but get riled up when she saw him. A mix of anger and sadness churned up inside her, hot and cold like the beginning of a hurricane. She was drowning in it. But his composure meeting her turbulence only seemed to frustrate her even more. Further words, or venom in Rey’s case, were exchanged between the two but what came out of Kylo’s mouth next surprised her. 

"You have that look in your eyes from the forest.” He paused, searching her face. “When you called me a monster." It was a fact and he stated it as such. Yet, something in the twist of his mouth as he said it confused Rey. 

 

"You  _ are _ a monster." She spat at him, the pain in her chest unrelenting as each word she spoke pierced the place in her heart where Han Solo had left his mark. She stared as his face hardened into a mask, but his eyes...his eyes said more than his words ever could.

 

"Yes I am."

 

But it was at that very moment she knew he wasn't. Or at least, that he didn't want to be. Not anymore. Maybe he tried all these years to convince himself he was and that the act of killing his own father would finally confirm it. Yet even then, Ben Solo still seemed to cry out for help beneath the mask of Kylo Ren. There was no doubting the darkness festering in Kylo. He had done horrible things and she hated him so long for it. But by some means she could see a torn man behind his facade. A man who just wants peace in his life for once. And she was so tired of hatred.

At this startling revelation Rey found she was taken aback not really by what he said, but by the way he said it. As he uttered those three little words his lips trembled slightly and his eyes seemed to plead with her. For her to understand. His eyes watched every movement of her face, desperately taking in her reaction. Rey did want to understand. She didn't want to be angry anymore, she didn't want to fight. She found she wanted to know more about this man she can somehow see though they are light years away. This man that she somehow and for some reason, has a connection with.

He didn't seem like a monster to her anymore. Just a man. A broken man. And it was Rey’s passion to fix things. With that realization, Rey felt the storm inside her settle. Felt the grief and anger inside her transform into something else. A resolve, a mission. She looked at the man in front of her and didn't see Kylo Ren anymore but Ben Solo. The boy everyone thought was buried. 

Rey felt herself inching closer to him. Kylo...no...Ben held his breath as he watched her come nearer and found he couldn't move a muscle. When he finally let air back into his lungs, his breaths deepened and he didn't know what to do in this paralyzed state. Rey seemed to have rendered him powerless. Then what Rey did next startled both of them. She lifted her hand towards him and ever so lightly brushed her thumb across the place on his brow where she had scared him.

"I'm sorry." The words escaped her lips like a breath, almost unintelligible as she hovered over the scar. But Ben heard it. Barely, but he heard it. Ben opened his mouth as if to say something but before he could, she was gone. The connection was broken. The only evidence of her presence being the splatter of water on his face that he wiped off in bewilderment. He watched as the water dripped down his glove. 

 

What did this mean?

**Author's Note:**

> That's all she wrote folks! Hope you enjoyed. I have a Musician AU for this lovely couple in the works right now so if that's something you would like to read please stick around! Love you guys ;)


End file.
